Would you come for me
by Princess-Bulma96
Summary: Kaoru is Kidnapped, but will kenshin come after her? Will he tell her, his true feeling? Can he ever let go of the past, and look at the future with miss kaoru.


It was a starry hot summer night. Kaoru was sitting by the river watching the fireflies flying over the lake and resting on the lily pads and waiting for Kenshin to come and meet her by the lake.

" Ahh he is late so typical of Kenshin, but why do I feel worried inside its like my stomach is filled with butterflies. I have known Kenshin for a long time now and I want to know why he brought me out here, is he going to tell me how he feels. its just I wonder if he feels the same about me or he is still in love with the person in the past. Oh no I hope he it not going to leave and go off again." Sighed with a small tears in her eyes, tossing a rock in to the water. Kaoru lifted her head up looking down the road hearing a twig crack.

" Who's there come out so I can see you" yell Kaoru in a worried tone.

A shadow of a stranger was walking down the road slowly, as the trees shadow covered his face and the top half of his body. Kaoru looked up at the person ready to scream for help, grabbing her wooden sword by her side.

" Miss Kaoru what are u doing?" Seeing the moonlight hit the strangers face as Kaoru's face light up with joy, as it was a person she new very well was looking at her with a gentle warm smile across her face greeting her.

" Oh Kenshin it's only you, you nearly scared me Kenshin."

" I am sorry Miss Kaoru, and also sorry to keep you waiting" said Kenshin with those large violet eyes looking at her.

"No.. no its ok Kenshin now why did you want me to come out here is there something you wanted to tell me". Kaoru replied

"well Miss Kaoru I just wanted to say i...i...i" Kenshin started to stutter

"Come on Kenshin you can tell me just come out with it, you got going to leave me and go off wandering again, because I wont let you. I told you Kenshin I will always be there for you, please don't leave me." Kaoru stared at him tear flowing down her face.

" I am sorry miss Kaoru, I have to go." Said Kenshin truing his back walking away off in to the darkness with out a trace in sight.

**Splash!**

"Miss Kaoru are you alright don't worry it was just a dream, you are fine. Yahiko woke you up with a fresh bucket of well water" Smiled Kenshin near the door with Sano, worried with Kaoru's mean looking face expression.

" Hey ugly, what where u dreaming about huh? Let me guess Kenshin again. OH KENSHIN KENSHIN NO DON'T GO" prancing around in front of Kaoru before falling over laughing, crying of laughter

" Your are so funny ugly talking in your sleep again."

"Hey Little Missy, we all heard you" Sanouske said with fish scales hanging out of one side of the mouth.

" What were you dreaming about, and why were you saying? "come on Kenshin u can tell me just come out with it". Smirked Sano about to have a few more go at her for fun.

" GET OUT OF MY ROOM NOW" screamed Kaoru throwing anything close to her and all three of them.

" Hey Ugly, you missed me" laughed Yahiko still wet, before getting hit in the head with a bucket.

Kaoru got out of bed and walked out upset and embarrassed into the bathroom laying in the hot bath.

" It was all a dream, but it felt so really. I cant believe what I fool I am, they all heard me." Kaoru said before taking a breath going under the water.

Kenshin looked through the window just seeing Kaoru going under the water not coming up. Running inside Kenshin opened the bathroom door puts his hands in the bath pulling her out of the water.

" MISS KAORU ARE U OK?" called Kenshin shaking her body

" KENSHIN AHHHHH" screamed Kaoru before getting her hand coved over her mouth.

" I am sorry miss Kaoru you cant go and do this to your self ok, I don't care what u said in your dreams we can talk about this." Said Kenshin blushing removing the hand from her mouth putting a towel over her.

" Kenshin I was going under to wet my hair and clear my head, not kill my self. Kenshin you have three seconds to get out of the bathroom, or you will be in for it." Kaoru said in a soft tone with tight hands, throwing a bar of soap at Kenshin.

" GET OUT AND LEAVE ME ALONE!"

" SORRY MISS KAORU" as he flew throw the door out in the hall, as Kaoru walked back to her room getting her training gear on, skipping breakfast.

**Later in the day**

Kenshin was putting the washing on the line doing his day jobs around the dojo. While Sano was looking up at the sky with a fish tail bone sticking out of his mouth while teasing Yahiko.

Kaoru decided it was such a nice day she would go for a walk and train down by the river. While walking over towards Kenshin, who was still putting the washing on the line. Kaoru noticed that the back gate was open.

" Kenshin did you leave the gate open" called out Kaoru shutting the gate.

" No miss Kaoru, I have been doing washing a cooking all morning and Sano and Yahiko are out the front having small fights."

Kaoru turned around to walk back to Kenshin, hearing a rushing in the bushes just out side of the gates.

" Kenshin I hear a noise I will be back in a sec." Said Kaoru grabbing her sword opening the gate again walking over to the bush.


End file.
